


Rocky Road

by Sil_bD9



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 02x06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Ghoulies, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Requited Love, South Side Serpents - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, death proof, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil_bD9/pseuds/Sil_bD9
Summary: What if Malachai takes an interest in Betty at the race and Jughead can't do anything because they're still broken up?





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a jealous Jughead for all the b*llshit we've been getting. Jughead finally grows a pair.  
> Also dedicated to that awful moment when Toni called Jughead 'Juggie'.
> 
> Enjoy.

He’s been wondering when the hell he got so unlucky ever since they got here. Well, not that he was lucky before. His life has been completely shitty ever since he can recall it, but a few weeks ago he remembered thinking to himself _‘Hey, maybe life it’s not so bad!’_ His dad was finally actually trying to improve, he had a gorgeous and kindhearted girl by his side taking care of him and loving him, he finally could say that he had more than two friends and he also find a place of his own at the Blue and Gold.

That was, of course, until everything crashed and burned right before his eyes. 

What was definitely worse, was that he was, in fact, responsible for at least one of those ‘disgraces’ happening, and he’s just been too much of an idiot to stop it before it was too late, or to at least try to fix it.

He wondered if he got his ridiculous stubbornness from his mother.

Now, because of the mentioned stubbornness, he had to lean by Reggie’s Camaro, arm crossed and scowl in full display, while he ‘pretended’ not to care about the scene displaying right in front of him. 

Betty Cooper (in that mouth-dropping outfit if he may add) helping none other than Malachai with some last technical revisions of his ridiculous red car before the race.

Now, he know what the scene might look like to others. ‘Betty helping the enemies??’ Well, it didn’t happen quite like that. 

Betty was making some double-checks in Reggie’s Camaro, just to be sure that they were gonna be as safe and sound as they could, while he was secretly watching her as he pretended to discuss some last things with Archie. 

He should’ve seen it coming, though. It was a thought that haven't left his mind ever since Archie came delivering the news while ripping his heart out. 

Truth to be told, Betty Cooper is and has always been one of Riverdale’s most wanted girls. Ever since he can remember, heads would turn every time the beautiful blonde entered the room. He’d hear how his male classmates praised her in the boy’s locker room after P.E. when all of them just finished watching her constantly break her own record at the school’s track, sweat glowing in her skin and victorious smile adorning her face. Heck, Jughead has always been one of those heads that turned, and one of those that secretly praised her and admired her in his thoughts. 

The only reason why no one ever tried to make a move on her in the past, was because of her well-known crush in Archie Andrews. 

So, after they broke up, the first thing that he begin to wonder after the Serpent initiation (or even during it) was if the Riverdale High male students were instantly gonna make their moves on her. 

He wondered if Trev was gonna ask her for a second date now, he wondered if Reggie was gonna make a move on her now that he knew that she didn’t like Archie anymore, he wondered if the jocks were gonna flirt with her after cheerleader practice, he wondered if some other guy would replace him in the Blue and Gold and would fall in love with her as he did.

This has been in his mind after he broke up the kiss with Toni, this has been in his mind when they spent the night together, it has been the morning after, at Pop’s, when he saw her at the Ghoulies hideout, when he saw her with those adorable overalls fixing Reggie’s car. 

So, he definitely should’ve seen it coming now. 

While she was double checking Reggie’s car, she must have caught Malachai’s attention (of course she would). Jughead failed to notice the mischievous smirk in the Ghoulie’s face, he failed to notice him nudging his fellow gang member to then point her with his head, he failed to notice him dangerously approaching her while her attention fully laid in the car’s engine. 

He was so distracted watching a cute oil stain in her cheek, that when Malachai spoke, not only Betty slightly jumped in surprise, but he did too. 

“A North side girl that knows her engines, is the Apocalypse finally here?” He said, a teasing and charming smirk on his dark eyes, while he took Betty’s sight in. 

Hell erupted in his veins right there and then. He kicked himself mentally to even let him come this close to her. He’s been worrying all morning about Betty’s safety around the Serpents, he didn’t even think about the Ghoulies. 

He straightened up in his spot, frown deepening while the Code Red alarm went off inside him. 

Betty gulped nervously, and blinked a few times, not quiet assimilating that _he_ was actually right beside her and much less talking to _her_. 

“Uh… I fix cars with my dad” Was the only thing she said, and Jughead could tell that it was probably the first thing she could even think off. 

“That sounds pretty cool” He said, taking a set closer to her while Jughead did too, even if he was still pretty far away from them. “Mind taking a look at mine?” 

Archie was way quicker than him, making Jughead even angrier. Of course Archie Andrews being the perfect guy he is would be by Betty’s side in a second like a hero. 

Archie stood tall besides her, in a attentive yet casual way, he obviously didn’t want to irritate the Ghoulie leader. 

“So, what do you say, doll face?” He said, completely ignoring Archie. 

What caught Jughead completely off-guard was Betty suddenly turning her head to him, as if she was saying ‘Say something, please’. Archie was looking at him too.

“Jug, I don’t think-“ And that’s when his stubbornness and pride kicked in at full force. 

“Why not?” He simply said, trying to hide all the venom in his words. Betty looked at him perplexed, and Malachai’s smirk widened. 

Archie immediately made his way to him. 

“Jughead what the hell?” He asked. “It’s Betty the one we’re talking about! Plus they’re racing against us! Why would we share our mechanic?” He could tell that Archie was furious, with a good reason if he may add. 

But his stubborn self refused to acknowledge it.

“ _Chill_ , Archie” he said, clear anger in his voice. “Betty can take care of herself, _right_? And she’ll only be a few feet away.” He said. “Plus, if we lose this, we need to be in the best possible terms with them” It sounded like a reasonable excuse, even if it was a complete lie. He couldn’t just casually said she’s just sending Betty with the possible worst Riverdale citizen just because he’s an idiot, right?

Betty seemed to have heard it and believed it too, because she nodded imperceptibly in understanding.

Jughead realized how stupid he was the moment Malachai snaked an arm around her, and started to walk her to their car.

“This way, love” He said, and walked with an arm around her until they reached the car.

He and Archie haven't stopped watching their every move ever since.

Jughead was silently hoping that betty would remain at arm-length of the disgusting Ghoulie, answering with monosyllables and keeping the conversation as inexistent as she could. And at first she was, but everything instantly died the moment Malachai opened the capot. Apparently, Betty was now face to face with a beautiful engine, and as the car lover she was, everything in her mind seemed to vanish, even with who she actually was, as she marveled the engine. 

Jughead could even hear some questions Betty asked and compliments here and there.

He definitely should kick himself.

He could also feel how Archie tried several times to say something to him, possibly about what an idiotic move he made, but chickened out everytime, and to that he was thankful, because he was pretty sure that he’ll punch him in the face if he ever said anything remotely Betty-related ever again. 

“Looks like Malachai has finally picked interest in someone” She said and she leaned in Reggie’s car just besides him. Jughead cursed mentally and help back a groan. He truly didn't wanna see her right now. “It’s curious, though, you know? He’s always been the rough type of guy, so watching him act so nice and gently and even charming towards her it’s definitely weird. You should make your move if you don’t want him to steal-“

“Shut up” He said. Toni gazed at him completely startled.

“Jeez, I’m just saying-“

“And I’m telling you to please shut up” Jughead said, gazing at her with seriousness in his eyes, he wasn’t joking around. After confirming that Toni got the message, he resumed his scowling at the Ghoulie leader. 

Frustrated, and with the of the kiss he shared with the serpent still weighting on him, moved to another spot, where no one could potentially irritate him even more than he already was.

Conveniently, he picked a spot where he could hear even better the conversation between his ex and the Ghoulie.

“So, you think it’s good to go?” Malachi asked, as he stood a little too close to her for Jughead’s liking.

“It’s perfect” Betty said, while taking a last glance at the engine to then close the capot. “Whoever took care of this after the race knows what they’re doing” She added.

“Well, thank you” Malachai said with a smug smile, Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “But, I have to admit you have a great eye” He complimented, and took another step closer to her. “I don’t think I caught your name, sugar”

What was with the stupid nicknames, anyway?

“Well,” Betty started, and Jughead could see a faint iciness in her eyes. “Last time you called me a bitch and a skank” 

Jughead was fighting hard a snort that was threatening to escape his lips. 

Malachai’s eyes widened in sudden realization.

“Oh shit— Look, I’m sorry” He quickly apologized. “Is just that those serpents get me on my nerves overtime. But I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. Please tell your fried that I’m sorry as well” 

Jughead couldn’t hide the shock in his face this time. He definitely didn’t took Malachai as a gentle guy the first time he saw him. Rough and messy and disrespectful definitely sounded more like him. Could Toni be right, then? Was he actually interested in Betty?

From all the girls here, though. Not that it was a surprise anyway. 

Betty just nodded as she awkwardly glanced at her shoes. 

“You haven’t told me your name yet” Malachai said again and Betty cleared up her throat.

“It’s Betty” She said while shrugging. Malachai smirked.

“Betty… I like that” He said, trying the name in his tongue while making Jughead frown in disgust. “So, tell me, Betty” He said as he took yet one more step closer to her. “Why is it that you’re here helping those reptiles? Or why are your northern friends even here?” 

Jughead would definitely go and push him away if he sensed danger, but truth to be told, he didn’t sound angry, at least not regarding her.

“Uhm” Betty said nervously. “They’re gonna use one of my friend’s car, so we’re just here to make sure that they don’t crush his car” She lied, which was truly a relief. If the Ghoulies realized that in (at least) one way the North Siders were supporting the Serpents things won’t be pretty. 

“Why did he lend his car in the first place?” He asked her. He sounded really curious, maybe even suspicious, but he was giving her a teasing look. 

Betty gulped nervously, but in a second she looked up at him with a sweet smile. 

“You’re gonna have to ask him that yourself” She said sweetly as she innocently tilted her head, making her ponytail bounce. 

Jughead knows her really well. He knows she’s just trying to get a potential psycho off of her back and maybe even her friends. He knows she's just acting this way so Malachai doesn’t get altered. Still, even if he knows all of these things, he can’t help but feel the jealousy pumping in his veins. 

Malachai doesn’t deserve that smile.

Still, he was relieved when he just let out a chuckle instead of asking who Reggie was. 

“So, Gorgeous” He said, making Jughead feel sick. “Ever wanted to be part of the South Side?” He asked, and Betty just let out a fake and quiet laugh.

“Not really… I’m good where I am” She said with an awkward nod. 

“Aww, really?” Malachi snorted. “There’s nothing fun to do in the Northside, reason why I’m never there” He said winking at her, making Jughead roll his eyes. “Seriously, the snakes have more fun than you, and that’s saying a lot” 

“We have our own type of fun” Betty just shrugged. 

“Hmm” He hummed. “Maybe I can show you _my_ type of fun if you want” He said, Jughead already barely making up his words since he was speaking lower than before. “What do you say about that, huh? I can give you a tour to the South Side, in a classic machine of your choice, I have plenty” Their bodies were almost bumping now, and Betty was clearly nervous and agitated at the sudden proximity. 

For some fucking reason, he still couldn’t move. 

“I- uhm” Betty stuttered.

“You’re so beautiful, Betty” He said, almost whispering now. “You’re really something. I really want you to be _my_ girl, it won’t even matter if you’re a north sider. I want you, _Betts_ ” Malachai wiped away the little oil stain in her cheek, and that was about the last thing Jughead saw before realizing that he was suddenly between the two, pushing forcefully Malachai far from Betty.

“Back off!” Jughead growled. Malachi looked a bit surprised at the sudden interruption, but then he snorted loudly.

“What’s your problem, your Majesty? Betts and I were just talking” He said, looking at Jughead with a wicked smirk, as he walked towards him again.

“Don’t fucking call her that and don’t come close to her ever again!” He could feel his temple throbbing as his head was just about to explode. He couldn’t contain his anger, his jealousy, his irritation. 

He could feel as everyone started to surround the two, Ghoulies getting behind Malachai and Serpents behind Jughead. He also felt Archie and Veronica positioning themselves at each side of Betty, that was right behind him.

“I’m sorry, Serpent Prince, but is she your girlfriend, by any chance?” He asked with clear tease in his voice. 

Jughead instantly opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came from it. 

Not even when Archie ripped his heart out and crushed it into pieces hit as hard as it did now. 

She wasn’t his.

She wasn’t his and he had no right to interrupt anything.

He knew Betty could take care of it, yet something possessed him and he went to her and declared her as his property. 

Malachai’s loud chuckle, followed by the Ghoulies’ snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Look, lil’ prince. I get that you like her and stuff, but she’s mine now, there’s nothing you can do” He said, and winked at Betty. “Right, Betts?” 

He doesn’t get to call her _that_. 

Only he calls her that.

“Shut up!” Jughead screamed. “You don’t get to call her that ever again. You won’t talk to her ever again. You won’t even breath near her ever again. She’s not fucking yours and she’ll never be. You hear?” Jughead growled. “She’s _my_ girlfriend. So stay the hell away from her”

Malachai narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, before smirking. 

“How about we race for her as well?” He asked.

Jughead could hear Veronica and Kevin screaming profanities behind him.

“Over my dead body” Jughead growled. Malachai snorted.

“Afraid you’ll lose?” he asked, but Jughead didn't say anything. Treat Betty like an object, how fucking dare he. “Fair enough” He said after a moment. “It’ll be way more fun to snatch her from right under your nose anyway” He said, stepping close to him, noses almost touching. “Just so you know, your Majesty” He said, dangerously. “Everything I want, I get it. _Always_ ” He said almost growling, and after that, he smirked again and turned to his bright red car. “Wish me luck, Betts!” He said winking at her, before getting inside. 

Jughead resisted the urge to run at him and punch him. Instead, he turned and walked furiously to his car. He’ll make him pay in the track.

“Jug!” Betty called just before he got in. 

“Please, don’t, Betty” He said frowning. She was probably gonna ask him why the hell he said that she was his girlfriend when she’s been very clear already about the subject. “Whatever you have to say, it can wait” He said and tried to get inside again. 

“Please, Jughead” Betty pleaded. Jughead sighed, already getting ready for the scold, but walked to her anyway. “Before you get in the car I need you to know” she said, her breath quivering at the end. She was nervous. “I never stopped loving you, Jug” She said, looking straight into his eyes as she nervously played with her hands. Jughead’s heart stopped and his breath hitched. “I’m not sure I can” She said truthfully, her eyes lowering to the floor in regret. Before he could say anything, she added, “Also, remember… Don’t ride the clutch and don’t let it slip between gear shifts, okay?” 

He resisted the urge to smile and kiss her right there and then. 

They weren't together, not yet. They needed to fix things up, to fix themselves. It was gonna be a rocky road, but the hope was there, the chance was there.

And that’s all ever Jughead wanted with the Girl Next Door, for his entire life, a chance. Now he was getting a second one. 

Everything was gonna be okay, they were gonna be okay.

“You’re an enigma, Cooper”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, excuse the typos.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
